


i fell in love with his darkest parts

by thorduna



Series: i like it heavy [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After their first meeting, Loki decided that Thor was too good to be true.</i>
</p><p>A birthday gift for <a href="http://sexualthorientation.tumblr.com">Mona.</a> Loki meets Thor, a new... friend. Things are strangely good, even when they get a little unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fell in love with his darkest parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/gifts).



> Short porny fic with a variety of kinks and situations that make sense to me. 
> 
> Hopefully to you guys as well?

Loki slides into the passenger seat with as much grace as he can muster coming from the rain and still shivering with cold. He is immediately enveloped in warmth, the car smelling of leather and mint.

 

“Oh god, you're _soaked_ ,” Thor exclaims and just for a second, Loki thinks he's pissed about the upholstery that Loki has just gotten seriously wet. “Are you okay? I'm sorry I'm late-”

 

“You're not,” Loki interrupts him, flicking down the sunshade and sliding open the small mirror placed there. He squints at himself critically and tries to push his hair into a reasonable shape. Then he slams it back up, turning to smile at Thor – who is still staring at him, looking perplexed. “I was early.”

 

For a second, there is nothing but the hum of the car engine between them and then Thor's gaze falls down to Loki's lips.

 

 _Excellent_.

 

* * *

 

After their first meeting, Loki decided that Thor was too good to be true. Rich, still considerably young, handsome, good-natured and well-mannered... the only reason he would want to get in touch with someone like Loki was that he had some nasty kinks and wanted to pay someone to indulge him.

 

He was right, and he wasn't.

 

By now, he is reasonably sure that Thor won't want anything extreme. It's more like he has some fine-tuned, specific tastes that he would like to enjoy without the baggage of a relationship and explaining them to a partner.

 

Which is why Loki finds himself (with several thousands already transferred to his account) sitting completely naked on the countertop of Thor's kitchen, sipping a glass of expensive wine, as Thor chops chicken and vegetables for their dinner while chatting about his day.

 

What Loki understands: the need to bring the concept of _eye-candy_ to yet another level by having him naked. The feeling of power over someone by ordering them to strip and perform normal tasks completely without clothes.

 

What Loki really _doesn't_ get: the way Thor kissed him lightly when they entered the house and gently helped him pull his clothes off before sending him to take a hot shower. When Loki came back to the kitchen, he discovered the heater blasting, which surely had to make Thor, who was wearing black jeans and a simple white t-shirt pretty uncomfortable.

 

Thor speaks in a pleasant, lively manner, recounting some absurd situation at the office that day, and when Loki laughs at the end of it, his tongue dry from the wine, he finds himself genuinely amused.

 

* * *

 

Later, in bed, Thor hands him a small – or average maybe, to an inexperienced person – dildo and has Loki on his back, fucking himself with it as Thor kneels between his spread legs and mouths kisses on the undersides of Loki's knees and his inner thighs. Before he lets himself get lost in the way the dildo vibrates _just right_ inside of him, he wonders if Thor just can't get it up, but sees the very obvious and very prominent bulge in his dark red underwear.

 

Thor pulls the dildo from his hand, slipping it out of his hole gently and tossing it away. Then he is on his belly between Loki's thighs, nuzzling his sack briefly and then diving between his cheeks, slipping his tongue around his loosened opening.

 

Loki hides a chuckle behind his moan as Thor presses his face forward with clear hunger. Was that the reason why he wanted Loki to use the toy? To get him all sloppy and open for his tongue? Blood rushes to Loki's cock as he ponders this and he hitches one of his legs higher to allow Thor easier access and reaches down to slip his fingers into Thor's hair, tugging gently to encourage him. Oh boy and does that work; the moan that Thor lets out vibrates through Loki's core and he shivers. He shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is.

 

The wet heat of Thor tonguing him insistently seems to take over his brain, jostled only by the scratch of Thor's beard around his crack, but even that isn't enough to deter Loki – quite the contrary. He pants, his hands now firmly clutching Thor's hair and yanking when he feels like Thor's tongue isn't going in deep enough or licking with enough fervour.

 

Then Thor is kneeling over him, finally yanking his boxers down and baring himself to Loki completely, and oh...

 

He is _huge,_ ridiculously so, and suddenly Loki is grateful for the dildo and the rimming to get him prepped. Thor reaches for the lube and pours a ton on himself, stroking it all over. Through the haze of his own arousal, Loki's observation skill kicks in and he realizes that Thor is slowing down when he really should be growing more excited; another piece of the puzzle falls into place.

 

Well. It's Loki's role now to show Thor that his cock is welcome no matter what. Any feelings of trepidation (which there aren't that many to begin with... he's simply curious and more than a little excited) are wiped away by the prospect of setting up some sort of a cosy arrangement with Thor. Then he could finally-

 

No time for that now. He rises on his elbows and then reaches out to drag Thor closer with one hand.

 

“Please,” he whispers. “Come on, I need it.”

 

He does. He needs all of it. He needs to get off on a cock that is bigger than any he has ever taken, he needs the money, he needs Thor's plump lips on his, he needs...

 

Thor hovers over him, kissing his neck, pushing his legs wider open with one hand while he holds himself up over Loki on the other arm, then slowly starts guiding himself in. He pushes in with tiny, deep thrusts and Loki moans out his frustration. He feels open, he feels like he could take it, but every time the fat, bulging head of Thor's cock slips by the rim, it _burns_. Words start slipping past his lips; feverish pleading. He doesn't really know what it is that he wants, whether he wants to take this slowly, with the futile hope that it will be painless, or whether he wants to give in to it fully and take it all in, quickly, _brutally_.

 

In the end, Thor solves it, somewhat. “Oh god, Loki, please, I need... can I...”

 

“Yes, yes,” Loki hisses, uncaring that he doesn't know what it is that he is agreeing to. He finds out the next second as Thor starts pushing in in the earnest and Loki cries out at the feeling. Thor stills against him, but he is still trembling, so Loki nudges him, digging his ankles into the backs of Thor's thighs because he has no words left.

 

And Thor trudges on, pulling in and out, going a little deeper each time, until his rhythm smooths out and – possibly to the surprise of the both of them – then he is simply fucking Loki, filling him up to the point of hurting every time he thrusts.

 

Loki lets his head loll back on the pillow, overwhelmed and not just a little thrilled. His own cock is hard and he basks in the previously unknown sensation of taking something so big. And there is more – Thor is above him, those wide shoulders that Loki keeps trying to embrace and pull Thor impossibly close, handsome face, blonde hair falling loosely around it. He even _smells_ good.

 

It's Loki's job to figure out what Thor needs, but in truth, he would want to do it anyway.

 

“More,” he insists in a thin voice, breathing into Thor's ear. “Harder.”

 

It's just this – and the speed and force of his thrusts – that gets Thor off in the end and he bucks wildly against Loki. Before Thor even is done shaking with the last tremors of his orgasm, Loki is shoving his hand between the two of them, circling his palm around his cock. Thor's larger, stronger one joins him a second later and eventually he swats Loki away and grasps him firmly around the base, stroking up and down with assertive speed. His softening cock is still lodged inside Loki and Loki knows he is clenching around it as he comes closer to the edge. Perhaps that causes Thor to be so rough with him, but it doesn't matter – Loki comes with a loud cry, back arching as he pants and breathes through it.

 

Thor's cock slips out of him at last, followed by a trickle of semen; perhaps yet another secret of Thor's. Loki can already feel there was _so much_ of it.

 

“Mmm,” Loki says eloquently after a while.

 

Thor chuckles and kisses his cheek. “Will you join me in the shower?”

 

Loki squints at him with one eye open.

 

“Sure I will. After all, I have to find out what other quirks you are hiding from me.”

 


End file.
